Bra
by iceangel-03
Summary: A collection of replys Bra got to two letters she e-mail to some people read and review please. It's rated R because of suicide thoughts etc.
1. Bra's Email

Bra's E-mail 

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

A collection of replys Bra got to two letters she e-mail to some people read and review please

***************************************************************

Saturday 14 June 2003

_ I am going to die._

No one knows me and no one cares. I am no longer a part of this world my life is going to come to an end. Maybe sooner than anyone would ever think. I am my own hit man and am out to kill myself. 

This e-mail is a waste of time its not as though anyone actually cares. Why am I typing this? No one cares. You would they? I'm nobody. I am not really here. There is blood all around. Knifes can cut deep I am going to die it doesn't matter. My life is not here. What life? I do not have a life. This e-mail is pointless. I am not going to send it. What's the point in sending a thing like this. 

I hate my parents I hate my life. School is the only good thing at the moment. I do not know what I am typing. It is in my head but I am not processing it. I am going to die earlier than my time. I am going to leave and go far far away.

Good bye. 

I am not sending this e-mail it is a waste of time. My being here is a waste of time. The hit man is after me soon I will not be here no more. My life is a mess my father wants me to move out when I'm 16 I need to end my life.

Love Bra Briefs 


	2. Trunk's Reply

Trunk's Reply 

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_Bra, please don't do this._

I'm here for you ok if you need me. please don't say things like that. You didn't mean it!

You've got your whole life ahead of you please don't do this to all of us ok? We're here for you if you ever need to talk. Please don't die. We'll miss you so much. I can even imagine my life without you. You've been my friend for the longest ever. Please don't die ok come talk to any of us we're really here for you.

All of us go through this stage of thinking that our life's are pointless but you'll get better believe me. i know its hard to but please trust me it will get better. 

Lots of love

Your dear brother

Trunks


	3. Pan's Reply

Pan's Reply 

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_Bra? Were you being serious when you sent this? What makes you think that no-one cares about you? Of course we do! PLEASE if you are being serious, don't do anything dumb, just don't cos I couldn't take it._

I've nearly lost more people than you can guess to suicide, so that is why I take all suicide threats seriously. I don't know why I typed that, I hate people to know that and the only reason I can think of that I'm telling you this is that I do care about you, and I care what happens to you.

You can't tell anyone, I said that, and you can't think like that, I don't want you dead, and especially not like that. So don't even think about doing that, not now and not ever in the future. Sometimes shit seems like it doesn't matter and it's all for nothing, but you're here for a reason!

I've gone all shakey now, but I really hope you change your mind. People do care what happens to you, and whatever bad things are happening in you life, they won't last forever, you can get help, cos we'll help anyway we can.

Cheer up, Bra. Find someone you can talk about this with, cos there's obviously something wrong we don't know about. Come to school, and come sit with me and Jaffa in maths, the only reson we even go is so that we can sit together, and I'm a retard anyway, you're good at maths, you taught me loads.

Hope the bad feelings have gone by the time you get my message. If you were joking I am going to have a heart attack. And if you were serious, I am going to have worse than a heart attack.

Okay, sorry for going on and on. Bye now.

See you tomorrow, and that's an order!

Your best friend

Pan


	4. Marron's Reply

Marron's Reply 

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_Look grow up_

You do have friends otherwise who are the people you are e-mailing?

They are the ones who truely care about you. Look, if its like you say nobody does its wrong coz i SURE as hell do like you.

Look I've been at my mums and working so this is the first chance I have had to reply. Look if you get this stay alive you've got more things to live for than you relise, who gives a fuck what your parents say?

If I did I know my life would be way different now. Look stay alive and keep your lil ticker healthy (your heart) look I really do care of why would I be replying?

Best wish's, hope you get to read this

Your friend

Marron


	5. Goten's Reply

Goten's Reply 

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_Hey Bra_

Dumb question . . . but are you ok?

This is a scary e-mail.

What's up? 

You confused but caring friend

Goten


	6. Bra's Second Email

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

Monday 1 September 2003

_Help me, please_

Help me stop myself from cutting my wrist. It's hurting too much

But I can't stop. I want to die but I don't it you get what I mean

My parents don't understand, it doesn't really seem like anyone does.

Please help me stop!

Love Bra


	7. Trunk's Reply 2

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_DON'T DO IT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT AND THINGS WILL GET BETTER! Parents rarely understand so don't worry bout them. Basically don't do anything stupid coz you're a wonderful gal with a wicked personality! If u ever want to talk I'm here. No garuantees that I'll give the best advice but I'm here to listen._

Love ya heaps u spooty chick u

GB

Trunks


	8. Pan's Reply 2

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_Bra!_

Slitting your wrists is bad for you! Very bad! I kind of know how you feel, though. I can't remember how many times I've cut mine. It's more than 20. Don't tell anyone that. A very good reason why I keep my watch on. Parents never understand, and it's hard for other people to as well.

I can't stop you doing that to yourself, but I can get down on my knees and beg you not to, because you are my friend and I love you, and I would miss you too much and be sad forever, and start cutting myself again, and no-one would care.

Everyone at school still cares for you, Bra, and life may seem like shit at the moment, but one day you may find something you really want to do, and everything won't seem so bad. I'm so glad I was too scared to kill myself, I really am. I hope you don't harm yourself either, and then one day, you might be glad you're alive, too. 

Just hold on a bit. Have a good day or night or whatever, and remember that people still love you.

From your loving and caring friend

Pan


	9. Marron's Reply 2

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_OMG! I don't know how to help . . . I probably shouldn't say that . . . It's not very reassuring . . Ummm . . . Are you still online? _

If you are . . . Reply . . . STOP CUTTING NOW!! PUT THE SHARP OBJECTS AWAY!! I understand . . . And I care . . . And I'm sure others do too . . . And its understandable for your parents not to understand . . . But anyway . . . Put the sharp objects in a place you won't remember or will have difficulty getting to . . . Like in a locked cupboard or something . . . Or maybe get your parents to?

Don't kill yourself! You can still make something out of your life! Well . . . Not that you don't already have made something out of your life . . . *digs self hole* come join me in my hold . . . And we can have a talk . . . *pats seat next to self on couch* . . . *turns off all 'security' cameras* . . . Come online and talk . . . It'll be easier there . . . And then you can tell me all.

Your good friend

Marron


	10. Goten's Reply 2

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_oh my god, sorry I only just got your e-mail! I would ask if you were ok but it seems pointless . . . _

Ring me later and we'll talk about it ok?

Love you lots

Goten


	11. Mysterious Reply

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_"Cheer up Charlie"_

I don't know what to do to help you.

When I went through my depression I had to pull myself out of the blackness. Concentrate on the good things in life. Get a pet, look after it. Put all your energy into your school work and look to the future. All the problems you have now are not ones that are going to follow you around. Look past them and aim as high as you can in life. Strive to be better than you are now! 

A friend


	12. Bra's Last Email

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story

*************************************************************

_I've been asked many a times why I cut. I've never said before and changed the subject but know its time I thought I should say, its quite simple really I need to know I can still feel. I need to know I'm still alive under my skin. I need to see proof, because I feel dead inside. _

No one ever asks where I got the cuts. I know they see them, but they don't respond to them. How could they not see them? My arms are covered in scares and sometimes fresh cuts, as are bits of my legs. 

So how could they not respond? They do not care. 

They don't understand how hard it is to stop. It's not like it is a light you can turn on and off. They just don't get it, I try to stop. But I'm just to far-gone to care anymore. All I need right now is love, I need to know people are there for me throughout the time. I need some one to talk to when I'm down. Not some one to tell me what not to do. Or some one who goes 'yea ok what ever' and brushes it a side with out even thinking about it or registering it. I want to be there for you, but in return I need you there for me. I need some one to make me feel again.


End file.
